Melody (Jet)
Melody is a normal young woman who's recently arrived in Drealms. She strives to help whoever she can, constantly doing oddjobs to assist others in whatever way she can. Other than her amiable nature, outstanding talent in magic and her mysterious blue streak in her hair, Melody has no other features that make her stand out. Background Melody's life story so far is boring. She had never experienced any major hardships in her life, and had the pleasure of being able to grow up fully into a normal adult. Melody was raised from a normal upbringing the lake town of Luin. She had a normal childhood, growing up with many friends and receiving a good education. From an early age, Melody's always been aware of her exceptional talents in magic. Seeking to hone her skills, she departed from Luin to learn from powerful mages. As she hopped from teacher to teacher, however, she realized that her potential was far greater than that of any teacher she had studied under. Melody then decided to travel to the land where she'd heard stories of legendary mages: Drealms. Eventually she arrived at the Hono Manor in which she settled in. Now, she provides assistance to whoever needs it, as well as seeking to further hone her skills. Personality Melody is a cheerful, amiable young woman. Her most notable trait is perhaps her desire to help others achieve what they cannot achieve, whether it be simple daily tasks or learning new spells. She will almost always come to the aid of others. This reflects upon her daily lifestyle, as she is usually carrying out oddjobs ranging from defeating bandits that are raiding nearby villages to performing manual labor such as farming and building. When not doing her daily oddjobs, Melody enjoys socializing with her new neighbors in the Hono Manor. She strives to meet and befriend others, especially those who cannot find happiness. Melody is very strong as a young woman. For a girl from a small, peaceful lake town, she is exceptionally brave. She can handle the death of others very well and is naturally accustomed to battle, almost as if her background in Luin is all a lie. In addition to this, Melody is very attuned to her surroundings and can read people almost like a book. Appearance Melody's appearance gives off an aura of friendliness and innocence. Her beautiful looks really help her maturity shine. She usually carries an innocent smile as she goes throughout her day with an optimistic mood. Melody stands at a height of 5"9 (175 cm) with skin mysteriously free of any bruises or blemishes. She has long, flowing brown hair with a strange blue streak that always sticks out. While her background is that of a small laketown, her strange clothing suggests otherwise. (fk idek how to describe her clothing). Along with her attire, Melody usually carries a light brown pack with her wherever she goes. Abilities Melody's talent in combat is surprising considering her upbringing in Luin, where she would've had little opportunity to practice her skills. The origins of her abilities remain a mystery even to her. Melody's exact race is also unknown, as she's able to use various abilities exclusive to certain beings. Physical Prowess Melody is a very acrobatic young woman in battle. She's able to dodge attacks in a flashy manner, always flipping around with unhuman speeds. Her strength surpasses those of even the strongest humans, being able to overwhelm others through her physical prowess alone. Along with this, Melody possesses Stellarian adaptability, allowing her to mutate her own body to give herself new physical powers such as enhanced strength, immunity to poison, and even growing wings. Magic Her magic is powerful due to her mixed lineage. Melody is able to tap into her own regular, tainted, holy or even divine mana pool. Each of her special mana pools are small, however, so she must be careful and use her special mana sparingly. She mainly fights using her chain magic. Melody is capable of summoning mysterious chains that wrap around her foes, absorbing their energy and converting whatever of the three A's they use into mana for her to use. She can use these chains on even aura users by tapping into her special mana pools, though only briefly. Along with her special chain magic, Melody is capable of using a wide variety of magic. Similar to L, her magical versatility is vast. Goals and Aspirations Melody seeks out those who need help, looking to alleviate their pain. Her goals are simple: She simply wants to make the world a better place, along with perfecting herself and her abilities. Considering how her current abilities and race don't match up with her normal upbringing in Luin, however, it may be assumed that underneath her whole friendly persona, Melody may have some other goal in mind. Trivia *Melody's race and abilities *cough* 'don't match up *'cough* with her normal childhood. ;) Category:Character Category:Fantasy